Castlevania: Dusk of Sorrow
by TheBloodstainedRose
Summary: Takes place a few months after the events of Dawn of Sorrow. Soma is attacked by a mysterious old sorcerer named Arawn, who reveals that his intentions are to get Soma's heart so that he can extract Dracula's soul from it and rule the world as the new Dark Lord by harvesting its power. Arikado saves Soma and then informs him that Castlevania has returned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a quiet autumn night in Tokyo, Japan.

Soma Cruz rubbed his gray eyes and ran his fingers through his snowy white hair. The 19-year-old was sitting alone on a bench near the lake in Hibiya Park. He stared up at the moonlit sky. The stars were so pretty, shimmering and twinkling in the velvety blackness of heavens above. They were one of the few things in life that brought him peace.

His thoughts were a dark, confusing swirl.

It had been over a year now since he was magically transported to Castlevania when he went to the Shrine of the White Horse down in Hakuba with his friend Mina Hakuba, a Miko and the daughter of the shrine's caretaker, to watch the astronomical event. It was here that a missionary named Graham Jones told Soma of Dracula's demise in 1999 and that there was a prophecy foretelling the count's rebirth.

Graham was later found out to be a psychotic cult leader who believed himself to be Dracula reincarnated and yet when Soma defeated Graham in battle, it turned out that the missionary was not Dracula reborn. It was revealed shortly after that it was Soma himself who was the rebirth of the count and the boy learned from federal agent Genya Arikado that he was destined to become the new ruler of Castlevania. Fortunately, Soma was able to defy that fate by severing his connection to the castle's essence—the Chaos, which had tried to turn him into a new Dracula.

But he didn't do it alone. Not only did he have the support of Mina and Arikado, he made a few other allies as well.

Yoko Belnades, the witch from the Church who was a descendant of the great Sypha Belnades.

Julius Belmont, the vampire hunter who killed Dracula for good in 1999.

And finally Hammer, a member of the United States military who went on to become a shopkeeper.

Then, just a few months ago, a dark priestess named Celia Fortner and her religious cult With Light learned of Soma's existence. They had planned to resurrect Dracula by killing him and extracting the vampire's soul from his body, but Soma single-handedly took them down and once again saved the world from utter destruction.

Things had been rather peaceful since then. Wanting to get away from the horrible memories of Castlevania, Soma convinced Mina to move into a condominium with him here in Tokyo and he got a job at Arikado's agency as his assistant. Looking back at it now, he still wasn't sure if he should accept what he was as well as his Power of Dominance, which allowed him to steal the souls of the monsters he killed and use their powers as his own.

Soma looked up at the sky again. The moon was nearly at its peak, its silvery light making the calm water of the lake look as though it were white fire. Tilting his head, the young man eyed the heavenly body, noting that it was nearly full. Tomorrow night, the moon would once again be a white sphere in the heavens.

"Soma!" a familiar voice called out.

He turned to see Mina walking over to him.

"Hey, Mina," he said.

Mina stopped next to the bench as she fixed one of the pink ribbons in her red hair. "You left without telling me again."

Soma lowered his eyelids, suddenly ashamed. "Sorry..." he muttered. "I just really needed to clear my head."

Mina sighed. "Are you still thinking about it?"

"Thinking about what?"

"Castlevania."

Soma cringed when she said that. "It's kind of hard not to..."

Mina sighed again as she sat down beside him. "I understand, but...this is the third time this week you've left without letting me know. I almost called Arikado to ask him to look for you."

Soma closed his eyes, then opened them again slowly and looked at her, his expression pained. "You wouldn't understand, Mina. Castlevania was like a living nightmare. You didn't see all the horrific things in that place, but I did. I mean, I literally went to Hell and back."

"Just promise me one thing, Soma."

"What's that?"

"Don't go running off like this again. Not without telling someone, all right? If you're upset, you can always talk to me, Arikado, Yoko, Julius, or Hammer. Remember that we care about you and we're always here for you just like we were in Castlevania."

Soma knew Mina was right and he managed to smile. "Okay. I promise." He looked up at the stars yet again. "You always know how to cheer me up, Mina."

He waited for her to respond to him.

And waited.

Finally, he looked back over at her when he heard her gasping as if she was having a hard time catching her breath. Her hand caught his arm and her nails dug in so deep that he nearly yelped in pain. He pried her fingers loose from his arm and held her hand.

"Mina? What's wrong? Are you having some kind of attack—"

Mina's chocolate brown eyes were wide and her mouth was opening and closing, but no sounds were coming out.

"Mina, what's going on? What are..."

But before Soma could finish his sentence, she cut him off.

"...There's something here..." she whispered.

As soon as she said that, Soma became aware of the eerie stillness that had fallen over the park. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that something was here with them and he had to get rid of it before it could hurt him, Mina, or anyone else.

Soma got up from the bench and listened carefully.

He didn't hear anything. Not the people in the park, the sigh of the wind, the rustling of the trees, or the chirping of the crickets. Just dead air and his own breathing.

He started walking away from the bench, very slowly and cautiously. He looked around, eyes darting in every direction.

He halted suddenly.

Had he finally heard something?

With an effort, the young man stilled all movement, standing as motionless as the stones in the silent park. His muscles were trembling now, urging him to grab Mina and haul ass out of there while he still had time. He could understand her terror now. Whatever had caused her panic attack, it was making him feel the same way. He wanted to flee himself, but doggedly he held himself still, determined to get his first look at whatever was stalking them. Soma shut his eyes and listened harder, focusing his whole being into his ears...

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. His eyes flew open and he whipped around in the direction they were coming from.

The sound slowly got louder and louder.

Whatever or whoever it was, they were coming closer.

Soma called out into the darkness. "Who's there?"

There was no response. He tried again.

"I said who's there?"

Again he got no response.

Then, a cloaked figure that towered over him was illuminated by a street lamp as it emerged from the shadow of a tree. Under the hood of the black cloak, Soma could see the scarred face of an old man with a hooked nose and sallow skin.

"Who are you?" Soma asked.

"I am Arawn," the man answered. "And I have come for you, Soma Cruz. I suggest you flee while you can."

Soma wasn't at all surprised that the old man knew his name. The heroic deeds of the white-haired youth were well known, even in distant lands. In fact, shortly after the solar eclipse incident last year, invitations began coming from all over—to appear on daytime talk shows for interviews, to demonstrate his Power of Dominance, even to meet the president of the United States! However, Soma never really liked all the attention he got from his fame. For him, the best pleasures were to be found in honest work and spending time with his friends. Being out in the city with Mina like he was right now was something he liked to do much more than talking to news reporters and smiling for cameras.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Soma said firmly to Arawn, sounding as fierce as he could. "What do you want?"

Arawn simply chuckled, his lips curling over his rotten yellow teeth, and walked right up to him. He leaned his disfigured face in close to look Soma in the eyes.

"I'm here for your heart," the old man said. "You see...It is the vessel for Dracula's soul. Once I have removed it from your body, I will harvest the power of that soul and it will make me truly powerful. I will become the Dark Lord and this world will be under my sway."

"Y-you're insane," Soma said, struggling to get the words out, his eyes round with terror.

"Perhaps," Arawn whispered, smiling terribly. "But tell me, boy—who is the more insane? I gave you a chance to run. You didn't take it. Now I...will take you."

In one swift motion, the old man wrapped a strong, clammy hand around Soma's throat and then he picked the boy up off the ground. It happened so fast that it caught Soma completely off guard. The young man instinctively gripped Arawn's hand and tried to pry it loose from his neck as he flailed his legs about, gagging and gulping helplessly, trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

Arawn let out a sinister laugh. "Struggle all you want...Count Dracula. You can't escape."

Soma's eyes stretched open wide with fear. There were only a few people who knew he was Dracula reincarnated and nobody on God's green earth, not even his friends, would dare call him by that name.

Soma decided not to respond as panic gripped his heart. Despite his helpless state, he still fought to free himself. Unfortunately with every thrash of his legs, Arawn's grip tightened.

Soma's body grew weaker. His grip on Arawn's hand loosened and the white-haired boy's arms fell limpy at his sides. The muscles, deprived of oxygen, could no longer move. His eyes rolled back as his eyelids sank down over them.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he felt himself fall and hit the ground. He lay there for a few minutes, coughing and gasping for air.

Arawn must have released him!

Keeping his eyes closed, Soma took a few deep breaths, heavy wheezes that made his body feel painfully tight as he tried to recover from the attack. When he regained his composure, he opened his eyes and sat up. A shadow cast over him and he looked up to see none other than Genya Arikado looking down at him. The federal agent offered his hand to Soma, who grabbed onto it and was helped to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Arikado asked.

"Yeah..." Soma answered wearily, rubbing his aching neck.

"Soma!" Mina suddenly came running over and threw her arms around him.

Soma returned the embrace. "Thank God you're okay, Mina."

Arikado let out a polite cough. "If you'll excuse me for interrupting this tender moment, the both of you are in terrible danger. I need you two to go somewhere safe as soon as possible. Do you have a place where you can stay while I report this to my colleagues?"

"That's if there is a safe place," Soma said flatly as he and Mina separated. "That Arawn guy will probably just track us down no matter where we go."

Arikado thought about this for a moment. "How about this? I will stay at your condominium with you and Mina until I'm certain you two are no longer in danger," he said. "Arawn will come nowhere near you so long as I'm around."

Soma looked up at him in surprise. "You know him?"

"Yes. I will explain everything once we get there."

Soma smiled. "Thanks, Aluca...um, I mean, Arikado."

Arikado closed his eyes in mild annoyance, shaking his head at the boy's little slip-up. "Soma..." he said with a flustered sigh.

Soma's face flushed red like the leaves of the Japanese maples. He knew he shouldn't have done something like that, especially in a public place. He was one of the few people who knew Arikado was really Dracula's dhampir son Adrian Farenheits Tepes, better known as Alucard.

Without another word, Soma took Mina's hand and the trio left the park.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Soma and Mina's condo flowed out with glossy white walls and ceilings and oceans of glass that opened the place to a lovely view of the city. There was a marble fireplace and smooth wooden floors. Flowers speared from black vases and silver urns. The lamps had shades the colors of precious jewels. Light showered down from a chandelier of crystal so fine that it resembled spun sugar sparkling over the twists and curves of silver.

A candle on the marble counter of the kitchen streamed out scent and soft shivering light. Black and white hand towels edged in ecrulace were arranged beside the sink. The faucet gleamed silver in the fanciful shape of a koi fish. All of the furniture was also black and white as well.

"You want anything, Arikado?" Soma asked as he took off his coat and hung it up.

"No thank you, Soma," replied the federal agent.

Soma and Mina sat together on the couch. She affectionately leaned on him, resting her head upon his shoulder. He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead after he set down a Crystal Pepsi that he had gotten from the vending machine in the lobby.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he apologized.

"It's okay, Soma," she replied. "We're safe now."

Arikado kept his gaze steady on the two, his storm gray eyes solemn, as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Mina, I would like to speak with Soma in private."

"Okay."

Soma bit his lip, already knowing what this was about. "It's fine, Mina," he assured her. "You don't need to get any more involved in this Arawn situation than you already are."

"Okay," she repeated. "I'm exhausted anyway. I'll just go to bed."

Soma and Mina gave each other a quick kiss on the lips as she got up from the couch.

"I'll be there in a little while," he said.

Mina nodded. She said good night to Arikado and headed down the corridor. When Soma heard the bedroom door close, he looked at Arikado.

"So tell me about this Arawn guy, Arikado."

"Arawn is a sorcerer who was an ally of yours," Arikado stated coolly. "His exact origins are unknown."

Soma raised an eyebrow. "Ally of mine?" His hands were steady as he lifted his Crystal Pepsi to take a drink. "You mean an ally of Dracula?"

The federal agent nodded.

Soma's eyes stayed level on Arikado's. "He knows you're Dracula's son then."

"Yes. That is the reason why I said he would come nowhere near you or Mina in my presence. He knows what I'm capable of."

"So that's how you were able to save me from him at the park."

Arikado nodded again. "Indeed. The Church and my colleagues are keeping Arawn under close surveillance as we speak."

Soma remembered Yoko mentioning the Church when he had first met her. He had always been curious about what it was.

"What kind of church is this anyway?" the white-haired boy asked.

Arikado seemed a bit bothered by this question, but he continued to speak coolly. "That's none of your concern."

"I was just asking. Good grief..." For a moment, Soma looked away, struggling to keep it all steady. His voice, his hands, his eyes. He always hated it when people wouldn't tell him anything

Arikado glared. "Soma, lose the attitude."

"Sorry..." The boy's voice cracked. He cleared it, sipped more Crystal Pepsi, and continued. "I mean, I work for you. Can't you tell me something?"

"Perhaps when you're in a higher position of authority. Also there's information about the Church that I'm forbidden to give out. Even I have rules that I must follow."

Soma sighed now and set down his Crystal Pepsi, but didn't rub at the ache behind his eyes. "Tell me more about Arawn then. I noticed he had a huge scar across his face. What's that about?"

"Do you remember the story I told you about how in your past life I confronted you for a second time in 1797 and then dealt with Magnus the incubus?" Arikado asked.

"I think so."

"It was shortly after I defeated Magnus that I had my first encounter with Arawn. He was far younger at that time. He saw me as a traitor and attempted to kill me however I was able to fend him off. The scar on his face is from my sword." Concern clouded Arikado's eyes. "It baffles me how he's still alive. It has been ages."

"Yeah." Soma picked up his Crystal Pepsi again, but it didn't wash away the bitterness that coated his throat. "He's obviously gained immortality somehow."

"Are those all of your questions?"

"Yeah. I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Soma gulped down the last of his Crystal Pepsi before he got up from the couch and stretched. "I wanted to thank you again for what you did today, Alucard," he added, addressing Arikado by his real name since they were alone. "You really saved my ass. If you hadn't shown up..."

"Remember that I'm able to sense when you're in danger, Soma," Arikado said. "Though I still consider you highly dangerous, my duty is to protect you no matter the cost."

Soma smiled. There were many horrid, wicked forms of darkness. The source of dark power that guarded him now was anything but that. Soma saw Arikado as both a mentor and a father figure. Sure it was always bad business when Arikado showed up unannounced, but Soma was grateful every time the federal agent rushed to his aid.

"Are you going to sleep, too?" Soma asked.

"No. I will stay awake," Arikado answered. "My body isn't like yours, Soma. I don't really need food or water nor do I require as much sleep as a human does."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow."

Soma was just about to head towards the kitchen to dispose of his empty Crystal Pepsi bottle when Arikado suddenly stood up.

"Soma."

The white-haired youth paused and looked back at his guardian. "What?"

Arikado gestured for him to come over. Soma did just that and Arikado gently wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him in close. For an instant, Soma resisted, but then relaxed, falling into the embrace with Arikado.

"Rest well, but don't be caught unaware again like you were at the park," the agent said. "My existence is dependent on yours."

He was right. No Soma meant no Dracula and that meant no Alucard either. Fate only knew where that would leave Mina in all of this mess.

The two separated from each other after a few minutes. Soma threw his empty Crystal Pepsi bottle in the recycle bin and walked down the hall. He quietly entered the bedroom so as not to wake Mina, who was sound asleep in the bed. He put his necklace in a glass dish on the dresser, changed into his sleep clothes, and then carefully got into the bed with her. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders as he made himself comfortable.

Soma watched Mina for a few minutes. She looked so beautiful sleeping with the city lights shining through the windows upon them. He smiled, lightly brushing a lock of her red hair out of her face. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. A short while later, he started dreaming...

 _Soma found himself standing in the middle of a vast wasteland decorated with tombstones. He saw an enormous full blue moon, its gentle rays bathing the land in an eerie glow as it slowly trekked across a cobalt-hued sky smudged with gray clouds. In the distance was a vast, ruined castle from whose tall black windows came no ray of light and whose broken battlements showed a jagged line against the sky._

 _Familiar voices floated to him on the wind. They washed over him, lovely and mournful—calling to him. They seemed to be coming from the castle. He ran towards it._

 _Soma_ _bolted down the seemingly infinite rows of tombstones, but no matter how far he went, the castle didn't get any closer._

 _Then he saw them!_

 _Mina, Arikado, Yoko, Hammer, and Julius standing there, waiting for him._

 _He ran madly for them and he had just about reached them when,_ _suddenly, Arawn appeared in front of him in a cloud of black mist, stopping the white-haired boy in his tracks_

 _"Going somewhere?" the old sorcerer asked. He then plunged his hand into Soma's chest._

 _Scarlet blood spurted out, splattering all over the two of them. Arawn pulled out Soma's wet, beating heart and laughed maniacally. Soma put his hands over the bloody gaping wound in his chest and looked to his friends. One by one, they vanished into thin air right before his eyes..._

Soma woke with a start, sitting up in the bed. His breath came fast and his face was damp with cold sweat. He ran his hands over his face, pressing his fingers against his eyes. Nausea rolled up, one long sick crest, from his feet to his stomach to his throat. He gritted his teeth and fought it back, shoved it down even as shudders shimmered over him in icy little bumps.

A scream wanted to rip out, it tore at his chest like sharpened claws. But all he released was a moan, a low keening sound drenched in despair.

Mina opened her eyes and sat up as well. "Are you okay, Soma?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah..." Soma replied as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting hers. "Just..."

"Bad dream?"

Soma nodded, fighting the tears that wanted to swim into his eyes. He breathed in and out, slow and deep.

Mina kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep. It's still dark. Remember that I'm right here."

Soma managed to smile at her, his fingers trailed lightly over the back of her hand as he rested his brow against hers. Mina was always so loyal to him. Ever since they were children, she had always been by his side. He couldn't imagine life without her. He put his lips on hers and they shared a kiss. He held the feeling close, closing his eyes, savoring it. Then his eyes flew open again.

Having finally relaxed now, the two went back to sleep.


End file.
